The Clueless Detective and the Dumb Genius
by shallow-seas-we-sail
Summary: A day in the life of Jane and Maura as they try to navigate a hangover, a case and all of those funny feelings. A fic collaboration with socks-lost.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **so this all stemmed from some ridiculous back and forth socks-lost and I had over the summer on tumblr. It has been worked on, forgotten, dusted off, pushed to a back burner, found again and finally completed! Some jokes are bad, all the puns are intentional. It was a pleasure to collaborate and write with such an awesome and talented author.

* * *

The sound was enough to crack Jane's head open. Opening a bleary eye, she takes in her surroundings and immediately cringes at the empty wine bottles on the coffee table. Letting out a stifled moan, she raises her arm from under the sleeping woman on her lap to reach for her phone, only for it to fall limply back onto Maura's face.

"Ah, sorry. It's asleep " Jane whispers, leaning forward and grabbing her phone with her functioning hand; "Rizzoli."

Opening her eyes, Maura peeks through the long fingers splayed across her face and tries to remember something.

Anything.

But she can only focus on the dull pain throbbing in her head and the bitter taste left over in her mouth. Why did she think it was a good idea to go into her personal reserve? Not once, but three times. And for what? A hockey game? Did the Bruins even win? Turning from her side, she rolls to her back and perches her legs up on the arm of the couch and gingerly picks Jane's hand up and off her face; resting it on her stomach.

Looking up at Jane, she closes one eye and focuses on her friend, who is intently listening to whoever is on the other end of their phonecall.

"Yeah. Okay. Got it. Be there in forty minutes." Tossing her phone back on the coffee table, Jane leans back and pinches the brow of her nose; "That was Frost. Body in Cambridge. Found him in his car. They took it over to the garage." she pauses for a beat as her fingers drum slowly against Maura's stomach.

"Can we just stay here and be hungover?" Maura asks, bringing her hand up and covering Jane's to still her movement.

"Yes please." Giving Maura's hand a quick squeeze, Jane looks down at her and smiles; "Come on. We can make this quick and be back for game two tonight."

"No wine."

Jane's face contorts into a look of disgust; "Oh god, no."

Helping Maura up, both woman sit on the couch and stare blankly ahead, trying to gather any semi-coherent thought. Shifting her weight, Jane leans to her side and lets her head fall haphazardly into the space between her friend's shoulder and neck.

"I don't wanna." she mumbles into copper hair.

Patting Jane's knee, Maura lets out a light laugh; "Come on." she says rising from the couch, pulling the stubborn brunette with her.

"Ughhh."

* * *

"I could literally brush my teeth on top of your head." Jane quips as she takes her toothbrush from her mouth and presses up on the balls of her feet.

The smile she hangs over her friends head reflects back.

Lightly placing a hand at Maura's hip, she leans around the smaller body in front of hers, going slightly off balance at placing her toothbrush back in the holder.

Standing back up, Jane places the point of her chin on a crown of blonde and grins; "See? How's the weather down there?"

Maura can only roll her eyes and she bends over and runs the water; their bodies touching briefly in the position, until she feels a hand on her back and new pressure as Jane leans in and rises over her.

"Stay right there."

Maura glances over her shoulder as she hears the medicine cabinet open above her and the rattling of pills as Jane takes a step back and sits on the edge of the tub. Opening the bottle she pops two pills in her mouth.

Turning, Maura takes the bottle from Jane and tilts it, allowing two pills to fall into the palm of her hand, "If you're going to do that, you can at least buy me breakfast."

"Will coffee do?"

Maura only responds with a smile and a slight shrug before turning and bending over, bringing her lips to the faucet while dark eyes dart around the bathroom to focus on anything else instead of directly ahead.

* * *

Maura takes the last step down the stairs. As her foot hits the landing and her arm falls to her side her eyes are immediately drawn to Jane. The brightness of her kitchen makes the slight ache in her head amplify, but even so she can't help the smile suddenly blooming across her face.

Jane is staring into the depths of what Maura knows to be an empty canister of instant coffee. And she can't decide if it's the disgruntled look on her face, like Jane can't believe she let her run out of coffee, or if it's something else entirely that makes her laugh lightly as she steps into the room.

Jane looks up at the sound of that laugh and the soft click-clack of heels. She narrows her eyes in playful disdain as Maura steps closer. "You think this is funny, huh?" She mock-threatens, cocking her hip to the side."Care to explain yourself?"

Maura shrugs nonchalantly. "I haven't had the chance to go to the store."

"Mmm, I'm sure."

"I do have perfectly good coffee that isn't instant, you know?" This does not placate the detective. Maura smiles softly at her friend's antics before holding out a gold necklace for Jane to take. "Do me?"

"Yeah." She grumbles taking the necklace as Maura pulls her hair all to one side and turns her back towards perfume Maura's wearing floats in her direction as her sock-covered feet shuffle forward and she almost loses track of what she's supposed to be doing. This perfume has always been her favorite. She looks at the gold chain in her hand, right.

Maura sighs as Jane steps closer and can't help but lean back into her friend when slender cool fingers brush against her neck. Maura almost thinks there is something here, something she can't find a name for in her hungover state, but she never wants it to end. The hands are clumsy and tiredly hungover. It takes her a couple of tries to get the small clasp to shut right and when it finally does Jane brushes blond curls back into place.

"Thank you."

Jane sighs. "Your coffee takes forever to make." She drops her forehead on Maura's shoulder. "There's a reason I like instant."

"Because you like instant gratification?"

"Always."

"Oh, always?"

"Shut up, my head still hurts." Jane groans. Maura finds herself laughing again and smiles when lean arms wrap themselves around her waist. She drifts back into the embrace like it is the most natural, normal thing for them to do.

"Mine too."

Jane lets out a breath but says nothing. As they stand together her mind begins to wander to the only other time she's held Maura like this. Back then they were trying to be convince Giovanni that they were a couple because Maura didn't know how to take advice.

Giovanni is an idiot. She nearly scoffs, how could anyone believe they were a couple? What did they say they were? Lifelong Best Friends Forever? She shakes her head at the memory.

"What are you thinking about?" Maura inquires.

"Giovanni."

"Oh, so it was a dibs thing." She can't help but tease.

"Gross. No." And then Jane laughs, actually laughs that deep throaty sound and Maura feels a little proud of herself even as Jane pinches her sides. She loves Jane's laugh, especially if she's the cause of it. "I was thinking that it's kind of cool to be your 'el biff'."

"Only kind of?" Maura says jokingly as she plays with Jane's fingers.

"I rue the day you learned sarcasm." Jane groans.

There's a slight moment's pause where they are just enjoying the slow starting morning before they have to do things. "You know what else would be 'kind of' cool?"

"If we didn't have to go to work today?"

She shakes her head. "If you would finish getting dressed so we could get to the garage and process the scene and then maybe we could grab lunch together."

"There was no coffee in that sentence, and I am dressed."

"I can feel your belt is undone and when I saw you your shirt was too."

"Come on," Jane says taking a step away from Maura and rubbing her eyes. "I'll finish getting dressed in the car. I want coffee, let's go."

Maura turns towards Jane one eyebrow raised, hand on her hip. "Do you remember the last time you decided to get dressed in the car?"

"What? You mean you almost slamming into the car in front of us because you couldn't keep your eyes on the road?"

"This is not what happened." Maura crosses her arms.

"Then what did happen, Dr. Smartypants?" Jane says with a sly grin.

"You were trying to change your shirt, drink your coffee, and answer your phone all at the same time. We almost wrecked because you yelled when we hit a pothole and nearly dropped your coffee on your lap and I looked over to see what was wrong. And then, not even five minutes later you almost gave yourself a black eye while putting on your left boot" Jane scrunches her nose in response. "Finish getting dressed and I'll make us coffee."

"Fine." The detective pouts.

Maura grins at the rare moment of victory before making her way to her coffee machine.

Ten minutes later they are making their way out the front door to finally leave for the scene. "Your coffee sucks." Jane comments as she takes a sip from the to-go cup.

Maura rolls her eyes as she locks the door. "My coffee is exquisite."

"You know what else is exquisite? Donuts."

"No."

* * *

** tbc..**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't believe it." Maura gawks at her from passenger seat; "Never?"

"Nev'ah ev'ah" Jane replies through a mouthful of bear claw.

"Green means go." Maura motions with her head towards the road and she runs her hand down her thighs, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her jade skirt.

"And why is that so hard to believe?" Jane says, gingerly placing her finger in her mouth, taking in the last bit of sugar glaze left over there.

Maura only shrugs her shoulders; "It just seems like something you would know is all."

"Why, cause' I'm sporty?" Jane air quotes from the steering wheel before picking up her coffee cup from between her legs.

"I guess I just assumed that you would know how to ride stick."

Jane snorts into the lid of her cup; "It's drive stick, Maur. That's-.." she trails off as she shakes her head and looks at her friend; "Nevermind."

She can see the sly grin play on the corner of Maura's mouth and Jane can't help the small one that follows on her's. She gently bites her lip before taking a large sip from her cup and bringing her eyes back to the road.

They ride comfortably in silence for a few minutes before arriving at the parking garage of the precinct.

"Jane, there are ample parking spaces available on the first level." Maura looks out the window, watching each free spot pass them her.

"I like being on top-.." Jane states matter of factly. She turns sharply around the corner to the fourth level before parking in a spot near the elevator; "-.. plus I like going down."

Jane cocks her head towards the elevator as she unbuckles herself and gets out.

"That seems counterproductive." Maura says, reaching over into the back seat.

"You're counterproductive, and can you hurry u-.. whoa." Jane is wide eyed and bent over next to the door; "You're, uh.. falling out there, doctor." she says, leaning in over the drivers seat and pinches the low riding blouse Maura is wearing, giving it a firm tug up.

"Oh, why thank you." Maura sits back in her seat and shimmies her shoulders slightly and Jane can't help the smile the plasters itself to her face or the eye roll that follows.

At the elevator Jane pokes the down arrow repeatedly.

"That isn't going to make arrive any faster, Jane"

"Why do I have to press down for it to come up only to go back down."

"Because you didn't park on the first level like I told you."

Jane gives Maura a pointed stare and pushes the button one last time as the doors open. Bowing slightly, Jane extends her arm; "Ladies first."

Maura gives Jane a funny look before it smooths over into a smile and she enters the elevator past Jane's outstretched arm. "Thank you, Detective." Her voice dips just slightly on the title and she can feel Jane's stance change just that much. It's an almost arrogance, and it's good to go into a case with a Jane Rizzoli in top form, which is why she does it.

Jane's head turns involuntarily to watch her friend as she goes into the way her hips sway from left to right with purpose to each step she takes in those ridiculous heels is damn near hypnotizing. And that's exactly where her eyes go the second Maura walks past her, it cannot be helped. The woman does this on purpose, Jane's convinced. But how is she supposed to not look when Maura does that thing with her face and her hips? It would be a crime. And it's not like it means anything.

"Jane, aren't you coming?" Maura quirks an eyebrow at the stockstill detective. "I thought the purpose of all of this was for you to go down?"

Jane blinks and narrows her eyes at her. Yes, she decides. By the smirk at the corner of her lips, Maura knows exactly what she's doing. Jane narrows her eyes, "I think I'm rubbing off on you." She says and walks into the small box just as the elevator doors threaten to close. She grins when she notices that Maura has left the button pushing to her. "Happy now, Dr. Smartypants?"

"Yes, Detective Smartypants, I am quite content." She grins and Jane rolls her eyes.

* * *

Detective Frost looks up from his notes as he hears the sound of heels clicking on pavement echoing through the garage. Everyone else seems to stop what they're doing to stare as the homicide detective and the medical examiner step onto the scene. Frost walks up to both of them, his notepad in hand. "So this is what we have so far..." Jane follows him, barely listening to his words, as she survey's the busted up and bloodied car.

"What happened?" She mumbles to herself as she squats near the passenger side of the car.

"Korsak is out canvassing the area."

"Good." Just as Jane's about to get up, she nearly falls on her ass.

Maura is bent over the body still sitting in the front of the car. And she is getting an eyeful. She looks around quickly to make sure no one else is looking, because this is a professional setting and she will not tolerate people looking at her best friend that way. No one is looking except her though, and when she turns back Maura is staring at her, confusion all over her face before she looks down.

"Am I falling out again? I knew this blouse was a work hazard."

Jane blinks hard at being caught. "What? No! No you're - " Their eyes lock, and Jane trails off dumbly. Maura has always had this way of captivating all of her attention. It could be minutes, hours, whatever. Time ceases to exist when she is there caught in the gaze of those golden-green eyes. It's a safe place, and safe places are very hard to come by these days so she doesn't try to deflect the eye contact.

"Jane!" Frost calls over after holding his phone.

Jane jerks from her place on the floor and nearly falls backwards, again. Maura tries to hide her smile as Jane struggles to stand, but knows she's failed when the brunette glares at her playfully.

* * *

"That was a waste of time." Jane huffs holding the door for Maura as they walk out of the precinct. It's mid-afternoon and they are having a very late lunch. Between medical procedures, autopsies, interns who can't do their job, patrol officers kissing ass, and interviewing family and friends it has been a very long day.

"I vote for pizza."

"Vetoed. We are having salad."

"Burgers."

"Kale."

Jane begins to protest but the look Maura gives her tells her it is settled.

Maura sways slightly into her friend as they make their way through the parking garage and to the elevator. She nudges Jane's shoulder with her own and she can't help that funny thing her heart does when Jane gives her a sweet smile.

"You choose breakfast, so I get to choose lunch."

"Fiiiiine." Jane says, deflated as she pushes the up arrow repeatedly.

"That's still not going to make it arrive any faster." Maura says with an edge of annoyance as she pushes Jane's hand away.

"But I don't think you understand how bad I need kale." Jane begins pushing the button again.

"Wait..." Jane's movements freeze "bad-ly." and quickly starts back on the button.

"You're insufferable."

A triumphant smile spreads across Jane's face as the doors open and they step on. And she can't help that blank thing her brain does when she looks at Maura out of the corner of her eye and they are almost instantly drawn directly to her blouse.

_'Insatiable'_ rattles around in her empty head and she pokes absently at a button.

"You're not going down."

"Huhwhat?"

Maura points to the button that Jane has had her finger pressed firmly on who knows how long.

"We can't go any lower than the garage level."

_Right._

Jane silently curses herself to remember what numbers are. After three and before five. Four. She pushes the button while her brain catches up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: wow, you guys. we are so happy you are enjoying this. this will be the last chapter for this silly thing. your thoughts and feedback are always appreciated! and thank you so much for reading!

* * *

"Well this is bullshit." Jane kicks the tire of her cruiser and runs her hands through her hair.

"We could call Giovanni."

Jane waves off the idea immediately; "No."

And Maura immediately ignores the objection and takes her phone out of her purse; "I'm sure he can give you a discount on the work." She puts it to her ear.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Jane leans against her door and tangles of hair falls into her face. Maura comes around beside her tucks a few strands behind her ear and offers a soft smile.

'_It's ringing._' she mouths; "Hi Giovanni, it's Maura Isles."

"Yes. It is still Isles... No. I haven't changed it. Why would you ask?.."

Maura's eyebrows raise in amusement and Jane's own raise in a question.

"Jane and I aren't married."

A snort of laughter escapes from Jane which earns her a playful swat on the arm.

"Yes. I will be sure to send an invitation when the time comes."

"Tell'im he can be the ring bearer."

Maura presses a single finger to Jane's lips, and she obediently shuts up, but her eyes stay fixed with Maura's. There could be worse places to be stuck at with a crapped out car, but right here with green and gold is just fine.

Right here is perfect.

"We seem to be having some car trouble. Would you be able to tow us. We are at the corner of Harrison and Massachusetts ave.. Oh, you can? Wonderful. We will see you soon. Thank you so much." Maura ends the call and Jane gently guides her hand away from her lips.

"He will be here in twenty minutes."

* * *

Lunch is an afterthought, and any appetite that Jane may have had has all but gone out the window, because she is smashed in the trucks cab between an enamored Giovanni who is stealing glancing eye fulls of her best friend, and Maura who's sitting there innocently watching the scenery go by with her knee firmly pressed against Jane's; tapping her fingers absently over the little area of newly exposed skin of her thigh.

And forget the blouse as a work hazard, because this skirt in an outright crime.

And because no one is that oblivious; not even oblivious Maura is that oblivious.

"So, uh, whadda think is wrong with ya car?"

Jane opens her mouth to answer, but closes it just as quickly as Maura fills in Giovanni. Stupid, stupid, Giovanni with his hot tamale gold chain and the half of bottle of cologne is wearing.

Stupid.

"It sounds like the transmission isn't turning over properly. It may be the valve body."

"Yeah, I can check out the valve body for ya, Janie." Giovanni says as he stops at a red light, giving Jane and then Maura a once over.

"No one is checking my valve or my body."

"Well, before we do anything, Jane, we need to get under-your-hood." Maura punctuates the last words by tapping her finger against Jane's knee.

"Oh man, you know cars? That's so ho-.."

"Don't." Jane cuts Giovanni off by a raise of her hand.

"You mind helpin' me out, Maura?" He almost sounds too hopeful.

"I'd be happy to..." And the look Jane can see from the corner of her eye is enough to make her sit a little straighter and the low timbre of Maura's whisper as she leans in to her ear is enough to make her palms sweat; "Unless you'd prefer Giovanni under your hood."

And somewhere in the back of her throat, Jane suppresses a sound from escaping she didn't know she had the ability to make.

* * *

Jane feels a vice grip on her thigh and she hopes it doesn't bruise. (Because explaining why she has a hand shaped bruise on her thigh would be lead to interesting conversations to say the least.) But before she can guess what Maura's problem is the truck hits a pothole and her head nearly crashes into the top of the cab with the bounce. Maura falls completely into her side and her left arm immediately wraps around her protectively. She glares at Giovanni over the top of Maura's head.

She wants to be angry and surly and this day is just one more messed up thing after another but Maura feels good in her arms, she notices. Their bodies are a perfect match, they fit in the best way imaginable.

When Giovanni finally pulls into the garage of Gilberti's and Son's Jane let's out a breath. She hops out of the truck the second he throws it in park. She gives herself a moment to stretch before turning back to help Maura out of the truck cab and she has to take another minute to pick her jaw up off the floor.

Maura's hair is a little mussed, undoubtedly from their friendly mechanic's ability to hit every single pothole on the way over, and her face is flushed (from the on-the -fritz air conditioner), but it's the clothes that throw her.

It's not the shirt this time, no, it's the skirt. Her eyes have a mind of her own today and they give the good doctor the once over. Definitely the skirt. The skirt and the exposed skin from the slit up the side that goes far enough up to let her imagination do the rest.

"Jane?"

And she snaps back to reality and really, that hangover must be what's throwing her today.

A few minutes later Maura and Giovanni are swapping words over car parts and grease as he lowers the cruiser from the tow. Jane is standing off to the side tapping her foot impatiently. Her stomach growls. She rolls her eyes at the two of them.

"Can we?" Jane throws her arm out in a flourish towards her cruiser.

Maura's sideways glance and subtle smirk land on Jane and she ends her conversation with Giovanni with a light touch against his arm and Jane doesn't like the feeling it leaves her with when she watches it linger and trail down his stupid bicep.

And even though the gesture is all of a second, Maura's eyes stay on her and Jane can't tell if it is a dare or what.

"Oh, lemme get ya a pair of overalls. Don't want ya to mess up your dress." Giovanni claps his hands together before turning them into little guns; pow-powing in Maura's direction and walking back towards his office.

Jane cocks an eyebrow and drops her jaw in faux-shock as Maura makes her way towards her; "You're flirting for body work." she says, scandalized.

Maura only shrugs her shoulders as she walks passed Jane and bends over, peeking into the cruisers driver side window.

"If I wanted to flirt for body work, I assure you it wouldn't be with Giovanni." she says, straightening her back and turning towards Jane, who takes a confident step forward just as Giovanni shows back up with a pair of dirty overalls flung over his shoulder. Jane swallows hard at whatever moment was missed and Maura just smiles politely at the mechanic.

"They are kinda big, but I'm sure you'll make em' look good."

Maura takes the overalls and walks around to the passenger side of the cruiser and begins to unbutton her blouse and Jane's eye grow wide.

"Hey, whoa!" She nearly takes off in a sprint around the cruiser and comes to a halt between the car and Maura.

"What are you doing?!"

Maura raises an eyebrow and looks at Jane as though it is the most obvious thing in the world; "I'm changing."

Jane steals a glance over her shoulder and the cruisers roof as Giovanni settles back flat on his feet and becomes very interested in the ceiling of the garage.

"Well, yeah, clearly and you're giving that idiot an eye full." Jane says in a low grumble as she shrugs off her blazer and holds it up as a makeshift curtain. Maura stifles a laugh and Jane can only tap her foot.

"This is ridiculous. Hurry up."

Jane's eyes search the garage and the tools lining the wall over Maura's shoulder seem like a good as place as any to focus because she can't focus on Maura undressing and draping her clothes neatly over her arm like some kind of human clothes rack. There are allen wrenches and screwdrivers; an array of tools connected to hoses and hammers and Maura's bra and underwear match perfectly and- _what_.

Jane's back straightens because of the the bolt firing up it and she vaguely remembers red means stop, but that isn't what Maura's ensemble is saying.

"Hmunpff." is the only thing that rumbles in Jane's throat and makes its escape; that goddamn sound from earlier. Something between want, yes, no and _ohGodwhy_.

"Pardon?" Maura asks and looks up at Jane as she steps into the overalls.

"What?" Jane's eyes shoot back to the wall and yeah, hammers.

"You said something."

"Did not."

"I'm sure you did."

Jane flips her hair and keeps her eyes forward. Maura purses her lips and suppresses a smile as she slips the overalls over her shoulders and zips it up.

"Done."

Jane's arms go slack and she tosses her blazer overtop of Maura's clothes and makes her way back around the car to the drivers side. She opens the door and tosses the clothes into the passengers seat just as Maura taps her finger against the cruiser.

"Can you pop your hood, Jane?"

Jane's eyes narrow. Well that's presumptuous.

Jane sinks into the seat and pulls the small lever beside it. Maura gives her a small smile and then lifts the hood, disappearing behind it. Jane closes her eyes and lolls her head back against the seat and resists the urge to bang it there and rattle her brain up and out of the gutter it has decided to lay itself in.

"Try starting it."

Jane's hand comes up loosely to the keys and turns them. Nothing.

Giovanni walks by and join Maura over the engine and Jane slips deftly out of the car. She comes up behind her friend and the mechanic as they talk shop and crosses her arms. Standing on her toes, Jane peers over Maura's shoulder and she may as well be trying to understand Icelandic, because she has no idea what she is looking at or what they are talking about.

Deflated, she falls back on her feet; "Can you fix it?"

Maura turns and steps aside; "This is your problem right here." she points to something big and metal and Jane just nods her head because she has no idea what it is but okay.

"Your valve body is the is the central nervous system of your transmission. It tells it what to do and at what time. It contains springs, valves and many fluid passages that are critical to the proper operation of the transmission. When one of these things goes wrong it throws off the timing of the transmission. Yours have essentially seized."

Maura looks back at the engine and smiles; yes, Jane's valve body has most certainly been misfiring. Likely since this morning.

"Ookay. So can it be fixed?"

Giovanni nods and reaches down into the bowels of the engine; his entire arm disappearing. He sticks his tongue out in concentration and gives Jane a quick up nod and a wink.

"I gotcha, Janie."

Jane takes a half step closer to Maura and a small cringe moves across her features.

"Lemme try something." Giovanni straightens up and moves around the car and sits in the drivers seat.

"Oh man, did you see the Bruins last night?" he asks.

Maura gives Jane a sideways look as they both lean over the engine.

"Watch the timing belt. Aw man, it was great. Did you see Lucic? He was on fire." Giovanni turns the key and nothing happens.

"Shit. Maura stick ya' hand in there and wiggle the thing around."

Jane's brow knits together; "I don't know much about cars but what does a timing belt have to do with my valve body?" she asks through the side of her mouth.

"Nothing."

Jane snorts a laugh and Maura looks at her with a small, proud smile as Giovanni attempts to turn over the engine again.

"Did you see the hat trick he pulled off? Oh my god, if they don't go to the cup this year there's something wrong."

Right. The hat trick and it's a tidal wave crashing back into Jane. Her eyes grow wide and she looks at Maura and she knows that it's a realization for her too. Jane stands up quickly and her head meets with the corner of the cruisers hood.

"OW, shit!"

"Yeah it was!" Giovanni exclaims; "Anything yet?"

And before Jane can register the pain completely, Maura is cradling her head; her hands running through her hair and it's all so familiar. When Jane looks up at Maura it is remembering three goals, three bottles of wine and that kiss.

They had kissed and Maura had ran her hand through her hair and somewhere in her pain addled and barely there now hangover brain Jane remembers how amazing it felt and her heart lurches because the memory warms her and Maura is so close with her shallow breaths and those lips. Jane can remember jumping up and off the couch like an idiot at the third goal and with her head swimming in a bottle of Pinot Noir she had leaned down, gathered Maura into her arms and kissed her.

And Maura had kissed her back.

Maura's fingers continue their path through Jane's hair, only they are no longer searching for a sign of a laceration, but rather she is just enjoying sensation.

Like she belongs there, all wrapped and tangled up and Jane is so close to her that it is intoxicating.

And if she wanted to, like she really wanted to, she could easily guide Jane's lips to her own.

The cars engine roars to life and the sound makes Maura jump and drop her hands. Jane catches them in her own and pulls Maura towards her and sends their lips into a full, head on collision.

"Hey! It star-.. whoa." Giovanni's congratulations are quickly silenced as he rounds the cruiser and stops in his tracks.

Maura leans back and breaks the kiss and draws her bottom lip between her teeth, savoring the feeling there. Her eyes flutter open and a smile blossoms when her eyes find Jane's.

"What will the bill be?" Maura asks and her eyes don't leave Jane's even when the detective cuts them at Giovanni for a split second and snaps her fingers in his direction.

"Woo hoo. Hey. Eyes somewhere else."

"I-.. uh, nothin'. No charge." Giovanni stammers and looks at the greasy towel in his hands.

A _so there_ 'hmpfh' rumbles in the back of Jane's throat and a smirk tugs at her lips as she looks back at Maura.

"Game two?"

Maura turns quickly, pushes the hood of the cruiser down and is around to the passenger side and in the car in a flurry; "Lets go."

Jane slides into the car and and Maura's hand rests on her thigh. She throws the cruiser in reverse and backs out quickly from the garage, leaving behind a dumbfounded Giovanni.

"Whadda'bout my overalls?"


End file.
